


the rest is confetti

by trusteachother



Series: you got me in love again [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, False Identity, Fluff, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/trusteachother
Summary: What came to mind when she tried to nameitwas the curling of her toes when Jon opened the door after dark, hands and clothes covered in mud, and gave her a broad smile; an image she held onto when she was missing the North too much, though it was her and Jon's little cottage she referred to when she spoke ofhome.for the drabble fest; prompt: hidden
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: you got me in love again [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739029
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	the rest is confetti

**Author's Note:**

> fic title from ‘the haunting of hill house’.

Sansa never knew it could feel like this. She didn't even know what _this_ was exactly; it was everything, from sleeping with a man to making her own jam and bread from scratch, to working in the garden and tending to the animals.

What came to mind when she tried to name _it_ was the curling of her toes when Jon opened the door after dark, hands and clothes covered in mud, and gave her a broad smile; an image she held onto when she was missing the North too much, though it was her and Jon's little cottage she referred to when she spoke of _home._

It was a quaint five-bedroom house overlooking the river, a gift from Jon's great-great uncle Aemon. It came with a greenhouse and Jon had built them a barn and a coop. They had two cows, four pigs, five chickens and were looking into getting sheep.

Theirs was a quiet, honest life. They ate vegetables and fruits from their garden, made their own cheese and wine. Jon made a weekly visit to the local town for essentials but otherwise, their little farm provided. 

It was just the two of them, though they had plenty neighbors just a few miles ahead. (They were known to them as Alayne and John Stone, young newly-weds who kept to themselves.)

That day had been particularly long, but they were finally abed. It was Jon's birthday but Beth, one of their cows, had gone into labor which had taken seven hours and plenty pulling, so there hadn't been time for much celebration. 

They still had their dirty clothes on but Sansa couldn't bring herself to snap out of it.

It was a starry night. The gentle whispering of the wind blowing through the pine trees mixed with the sounds of Jon's calm breathing; his arm across her stomach, his body pressed to her side. She felt her eyelids growing heavier and heavier.

In the space between wakefulness and sleep, an idea struck her. 

“Jon,” she whispered, “should we have some cobbler in bed?”

Her husband looked to her immediately, pure glee in his eyes.

“Happy birthday to me, then,” he said, jumping from the bed and practically racing to the kitchen.

She couldn't help but burst out laughing. Sometimes Jon still seemed the boy of sixteen she had met barely ten years prior. The thought made her lips curve into a smile.

He came back quickly, plate in hand, and plopped down beside her. She found herself smiling at this too. 

She placed her head on his thigh and looked up at him. She counted two, three breaths, enjoying the sight of her husband. Her true, chosen husband. No papers could change that fact.

“Happy birthday, baby.”

Sansa was glad to find another fact remained accurate: Jon always blushed when she called him that.

**Author's Note:**

> my fave entry for this event! i also made a pinterest board you can check out [here](https://ar.pinterest.com/trusteachother/aes-jonsa/fic-the-rest-is-confetti/) if you're interested ✨


End file.
